A combined cycle turbine generator (CCTG) utilizes both a gas turbine and a steam turbine to drive a generator. In one type of typical CCTG, exhaust gases from the gas turbine create steam, which steam is used to power the steam turbine. In some CCTGs, a clutch apparatus is used to couple a rotating shaft associated with the steam turbine to a rotating shaft associated with the gas turbine, wherein the combined shaft is used to provide work output to the generator for the production of electrical power.